


The Crazy Drug That You Call Lovin' Me

by thewinterjawline



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, D/s undertones, Dom!Chris, M/M, PWP, Plot? What Plot?, even when Sebastian is in control he's not really in control, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinterjawline/pseuds/thewinterjawline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a rare occasion when Sebastian takes control, but Chris always knows when it’s going to happen just slightly ahead of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crazy Drug That You Call Lovin' Me

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first official Evanstan, and my first AO3 post. I had fun writing it and I hope if you stumble across it, you enjoy reading it, too.
> 
> ***EDIT 3/31/15*** I changed the title, but it's still the exact same story. I totally misheard the lyrics I originally gave this work, and today I finally remembered to log on and update to the RIGHT words. ^_^

It’s a rare occasion when Sebastian takes control, but Chris always knows when it’s going to happen just  _slightly_ ahead of time.

It’s the look in his eyes—more intensely blue than usual, pupils dilating almost imperceptibly when he looks at Chris—and the way he holds his jaw, fixed and firm and steady, like he’s  _determined_ to get what he wants (as though Chris would EVER do anything but give freely and willingly, or Sebastian would push for anything more).

It’s nights like tonight, when all he can see is Chris, and all he can think about in the middle of a red-carpet appearance is getting Chris  _out_ of that perfectly tailored suit and up against a wall so he can drop to his knees and swallow Chris’s dick down before the older man has a chance to catch his breath, and the way Chris’s hips’ll feel under his hands, moving rhythmically back and forth as he holds him—or tries to—and takes him deeper, eventually just giving up and dropping his hands to his lap or lean back with his hands on the floor behind him and letting Chris fuck his mouth (because even when he’s  _in charge,_ he’s not really, and they both know it).

“We’re leavingas  _soon_ as we can tonight,” Chris murmurs in Seb’s ear, running a hand down Seb’s chest and hopefully speaking quietly enough that those around them don’t hear the already-aroused rumble in his voice. Sebastian just grins and nods, gives Chris  _that look,_ keeps an arm around his waist (for the photo ops, of course) and digs his fingers in and smiles just a little awkwardly as the cameras flash.

Sebastian doesn’t even remember three quarters of the movie by the time it’s over; he’s spent too much time concentrating on Chris alternating between surreptitiously running a hand over his leg, dipping in to massage his inner thigh every once in a while, and holding onto the younger man’s hand, lacing their fingers together loosely. Chris always pulls back five or 10 minutes before the film ends at these things—it’s not that he’s ashamed, but both men want to ensure these events are going to be about the  _films_ and _all_ of their stars, and NOT whatever’s going on between the two of them behind closed doors (because if they’re honest, neither of them has ever fully defined what “it” is).

The film ends and they part ways, briefly, both of them needing to fulfill their respective press obligations before heading back—in separate cars—to their hotel. Sebastian gets done first, and happily heads back to his hotel room and strips out of his suit, grabbing a bottle of water and flopping down on the couch to wait for Chris.

As soon as he hears Chris’s key card—Seb’d made sure he had the extra since there was no way the door could remain unlocked—in the door, he’s on his feet and headed towards the door. Chris enters, a smirk and a comment on his lips but both are cut off as Sebastian crosses the room in what seems like three quick steps, grabbing Chris by his lapels and pushing him back against the just-closed door, kissing him hungrily and pressing his pelvis to Chris’s, groaning into Chris’s mouth and letting go of the lapels to reach up and bury his hands in Chris’s hair. He pushes through the product, fingertips rubbing at Chris’s scalp, and he tugs as he noses against Chris’s chin, kisses down his neck.

“Shut up…shut up don’t talk…” Sebastian moans against Chris’s neck; he’s loosening his tie and starting to unbutton his shirt before mumbling  _ah,fuckit_ and dropping to his knees, grabbing at Chris’s belt, fumbling, sighing in frustration—he’s _eager—_ when Chris chuckles and reaches down to help him. Once the belt and Chris’s pants are undone, Sebastian shoves Chris’s hands away and tugs the pants and boxers down to Chris’s mid-thigh, exposing Chris’s  _impressive_ erection (Sebastian manages to chuckle through his haze—must’ve  _sucked_ traveling from the theater to the hotel with _that thing._ ), which Sebastian wastes  _no_ time in tasting, flattening his tongue against the underside and taking a long, slow lick, twirling his tongue around the tip before licking back down, laying hot open-mouthed kisses over Chris’s shaft. The older man groans, buries his hands in Sebastian’s hair as Sebastian presses his hands into Chris’s hips, so far having the upper hand in holding Chris against the door.

Sebastian groans, an eager, hungry sound, as he suckles Chris’s tip for a moment, tip of his tongue flicking over Chris’s head to collect the precome that’s leaking out. Chris’s hands tighten in Sebastian’s hair,  _almost_ hurting, but feeling so damn good, encouraging Sebastian to continue, to take Chris deeper and he does, slowly, inch by agonizing inch; Chris wants so badly to thrust forward, to  _take,_ and he knows Sebastian will let him, will go pliant and submissive and take _from_ him. This isn’t about that, though. This is about Sebastian feeling like he’s in control for a while, and it is  _so goddamn worth it_ when the younger man looks up through hooded eyes and dark lashes, pupils blown so his eyes look nearly black. The stretch of his lips around Chris’s cock is  _so damn pretty,_ especially when he takes Chris deeper still, until his nose touches the thatch of pubic hair at the base and he gags ever-so-slightly, squeezing his eyes closed as he licks at as much skin as he can get his tongue on, his cheeks hollowing so nicely as he pulls back, breathing carefully through his nose as he sinks back down, a little longer this time before pulling back again, completely off of Chris, taking Chris’s length in his hand, laying little kitten licks over his head, pressing his tongue against the frenulum before sucking at the head again, moving his hand and his mouth in tandem. It’s then that Chris lets out a growl, right in time with Sebastian’s moan, drawn out by the new trickle of precome on his tongue and his own palm pressing against his painfully hard erection through his underwear. Chris is grabbing at Seb’s hair again, tugging hard enough that the sting brings tears to Sebastian’s eyes and when Chris growls  _hands off,_ he moans again, his dick jumping in his boxer briefs as he drops his hands to his lap and repositions himself so Chris can thrust nice and deep.

Chris groans, a quiet  _good boy_ as he takes his length in one hand and wraps the other hand around the back of Sebastian’s head, coaxing him into just the right position as he runs his tip over Seb’s lips. Sebastian slowly opens his mouth, pushing his tongue out over Chris’s head as he opens up and relaxes his jaw, taking a few deep breaths and bracing himself against Chris’s eventual surge forward.

Chris growls then, feeding his dick into Seb’s mouth as slowly and evenly as he can, pressing forward until he hits the back of Sebastian’s throat, fingers massaging the younger man’s scalp as he swallows around Chris’s length and takes him in deeper.

Sebastian feels Chris press his fingers into his neck, silently seeking permission. In response Sebastian straightens his back a bit, clasps his hands in his lap and pulls off of Chris’s length, relaxing and opening his mouth wide. He looks up at Chris with big, eager eyes as Chris’s cock lays hot and hard on his tongue, nearly  _throbbing,_ and both men know once Chris gets started it won’t be long until he’s coming in streams down Sebastian’s throat.

“I want you to stick your hand in your shorts and touch yourself,” Chris rasps, grabbing a handful of hair and shoving in Sebastian’s mouth without further preamble. He bites back a loud moan as Sebastian, having shoved a hand in his boxers as he was instructed, lets out a relieved cry as he  _finally_ wraps his hand around his dick, squeezing gently as his thumb rubs over the moisture at the tip.

And just like that, any semblance of Sebastian being in charge is gone as he jerks himself off erratically, both hands shoved inside his shorts to work his shaft and his balls as Chris holds him still by his hair and fucks his mouth til there’s tears in his eyes and spit running down his chin. He’s moaning and whimpering, squeezing his dick in his fist every time he feels Chris thrust in fully and beyond and he just  _takes it,_ groaning and gagging the slightest bit as Chris loses a little more control, goes a little more erratically.

Sebastian wants so badly to be able to open his eyes and look up at Chris, see him looming over him with big, black pupils and his jaw set firm, breath coming out through slightly-parted lips in short puffs as he moans and swears and tenses. He stills for a moment, slowing his thrusts, his cock jerking on Sebastian’s tongue when he lets out a disappointed whimper at the loss of movement..

He’s about to question Chris, to ask him why he stopped but Chris silences him with a  _look,_ slowly pulling away, breathing heavily, running his fingers through Seb’s hair. He nudges Sebastian’s still-open mouth with the head of his dick, pulling back a bit and shaking his head as Sebastian attempts to take him in again.

Chris strokes himself a few times, smiles almost  _fondly_ down at Sebastian.

“Open your mouth, Sebastian. Nice and wide,” he utters a pleased sound when Sebastian does as he’s told, “Good. Stick your tongue out for me.” Chris is stroking himself more quickly now, still very much on the edge of orgasm, and Seb’s not far behind, his fist flying over his cock as he kneels, head back and mouth open, and  _waits._

He doesn’t have to wait long, he figures, with the way Chris is fucking his fist so hard and fast, more or less pumping his hips  _into his hand._ Soon he appears to shiver, his abs twitching as he strokes two, three more times and Sebastian feels his release hit his tongue— _mostly._ There’s the inevitable splash or two on his cheeks and his chin but he’ll surely take care of that as soon as Chris is finished. For the time being he just leaves it, moaning in appreciation as he feels and tastes Chris filling his mouth.

Once Chris’s orgasm subsides, he sinks to his knees on shaky legs, swiping at the come painting Sebastian’s cheeks and chin and rubs it on Seb’s tongue, and  _that_ is all it takes for Sebastian to reach his own climax, and he manages a strangled little cry as he swallows Chris’s offering down while riding out his own orgasm, coming hard inside his  _favorite pair of boxers, dammit!_

Sebastian pitches forward as he starts to come down from his high, and Chris catches him, hooking a finger under his chin and bringing his face up to kiss him soft and deep, tongue licking into his mouth after a moment of just pressing their lips together. Sebastian wraps his arms around Chris and just  _holds on,_ pressing his fingers into Chris’s back and Chris smiles into Seb’s mouth, breaking away after a moment.

“C’mon, kid. Let’s get cleaned up and get to bed.”

Sebastian smiles and nods, that warm smile becoming a smirk at Chris as Chris helps him up and through the hotel room to the bathroom.

After all, Chris didn’t say get to  _sleep,_ did he?


End file.
